


JARVIS AUDIO LOG #25022012

by Santai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song: Another Place (Bastille), Songfic, audio log transcript style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santai/pseuds/Santai
Summary: JARVIS secure server ALPHA, Archive Year 2012.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	JARVIS AUDIO LOG #25022012

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on Another Place by Bastille

[JARVIS AUDIO LOG #25022012 ACCESS GRANTED. SECURITY LEVEL Stark]

[RECORDING DATE 25.02.2012; TIME 02:43:39; LOCATION: MALIBU POINT GARAGE. JARVIS PASSIVE MICROPHONE 3]

[VOCAL SIGNATURES DETECTED: 2 // VOICE 1: ANTHONY STARK IDENTIFIED // VOICE 2: {DATA NOT FOUND}] 

{BEGIN AUDIO LOG}

VOICE 1: Umm...hello?

VOICE 2: Hello, Anthony.

VOICE 1: Jesus...you’re back. I didn’t think you were coming back. Like ever. 

VOICE 2: Have I been gone a while? 

VOICE 1: Well... yeah it’s been weeks.

VOICE 2: Weeks...it felt a lot longer.

VOICE 1; Where’ve you been? 

[00:00:04 SILENCE RECORDED]

VOICE 1: You know what? Doesn’t matter, you’re here now. You want a drink, something to eat? 

VOICE 2: No, thank you. I won’t be here long. 

VOICE 1: How come? Is everything alright? 

VOICE 2: Do you trust me Anthony? 

VOICE 1: As much as I can trust a god from another dimension, sure.

VOICE 2: If I told you to leave this planet, would you listen?

VOICE 1: What?

VOICE 2: There is a war coming to your realm. One you cannot win. 

VOICE 1: What are you talking about? 

VOICE 2: A being is coming for your world. He is coming for something you have and while he is  here he means to take this planet for his own. He will kill anyone who gets in his way. You must get off this planet if you are to survive him. 

VOICE 1: Hang on, you know us mortals don’t just have spaceships lying around, we can’t just get off this planet. It takes years of planning to get three people into space and even then we don’t exactly go very far. 

VOICE 2: Reach out to those in charge of an artifact known as the Tesseract. It will need protection.

[00:00:01 SILENCE RECORDED]

VOICE 2: It was good to see you again Anthony. 

VOICE 1: Woah  woah ! Wait! What? That’s it? You can’t just show up here, weeks after ghosting me without goodbye and without explanation, looking like, frankly, you’ve been hanging out in a crack den, spouting off about some random global threat and then breeze out of here. I’m  gonna need something more than that.

VOICE 2: I can’t stay. 

VOICE 1: Where have you been? 

[00:00:02 SILENCE RECORDED]

VOICE 1: C’mon, you owe me that much. 

VOICE 2: I don’t owe you anything.

VOICE 1: Seriously?

VOICE 2: You were a distraction 

VOICE 1: Fuck you, a distraction

VOICE 2: Do not press me, Stark. 

VOICE 1: What’re you  gonna do? Ghost me again? Go ahead.  Apparently, the whole planet’s about to go up in smoke anyway and since there was obviously nothing between us anything anyway, what have I got to lose?

[00:00:03 SILENCE RECORDED]

VOICE 1: Look, I know you’re not big on emotions and intimacy and all that boring stuff in between the booty calls, but don’t think you have to lie to me. 

VOICE 2: Anthony, I could write a book about the way you think and the way you make me feel. You can fill my mind with the fiction of fantasies, but call it what it was. Don’t pretend it was real. 

VOICE 1: Felt pretty real to me. 

VOICE 2: Lies...wonderful lies but lies nonetheless. 

VOICE 1: Then why are you here? Hm?

[00:00:01 SILENCE RECORDED] 

VOICE 1: If there nothing between us then why have you dragged yourself out of whatever pit you’d thrown yourself to warn me about some extraplanetary threat?

VOICE 2: To preserve what we might have been in another place. Another time.

VOICE 1: Screw that! What about this time?! This place?! Seem as good as any to me.

VOICE 2: I wish it were.

[00:00:04 SILENCE RECORDED]

VOICE 1: Stay. 

VOICE 2: I can’t, Anthony. 

VOICE 1: If it was just lies then lie to me again. Just for tonight. You can be gone before either of realizes what a bad decision it is. 

VOICE 2: If I were to stay, I fear that we would both find ourselves resenting these last months. I could not bear that. 

VOICE 1: I thought I was just a distraction. 

VOICE 2: Like I said. Wonderful lies. Farewell Anthony. Until we meet again. 

VOICE 1: Don’t make promises you’re gonna break.

VOICE 2: What other promises are there? 

[END OF AUDIO] 

[REQUEST FOR DATA DELETION: SECURITY LEVEL Stark REQUIRED]

[REQUEST GRANTED: SECURITY LEVEL Stark. CONFIRM?]

[REQUEST CANCELLED. FILE CLOSED]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short one-shot and I hope my experimentation in format was enjoyable. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
